


Первый раз

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Первый раз

– Нет, Финн, подожди, стой!

По придержал его за плечи, внимательно заглянул в лицо.

– У тебя это первый раз? Финн, дружище, тут нет ничего стыдного...

– Почему первый? – удивился Финн. – Я много раз занимался сексом. И с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Я все умею. И сверху, и снизу…

– Да ты просто сексуальный гигант, – рассмеялся По. – А я думал, штурмовикам это запрещено. 

– Нет, с чего бы? Секс – хороший метод для снятия сексуального и психологического напряжения, – Финн чувствовал, что начинает говорить по методичке, но своих слов у него для этого не было.

По приподнялся на локте.

– То есть для тебя секс – это типа как подрочить? – уточнил он.

Финн честно обдумал вопрос:

– Вдвоем приятнее.

– Но особой разницы ты не видишь, – договорил По. – И то, и другое – метод снятия напряжения.

Финн обреченно кивнул, чувствуя, что ответ неправильный. Сейчас По опять начнет злиться на то, как Первый Порядок обращается со штурмовиками, и никакого снятия напряжения не получится.

Но По вместо этого ткнулся носом ему в шею, коснулся губами, прикусил мочку уха, отчего у Финна перехватило дыхание.

– Ты ни криффа не знаешь о сексе, Финн, – жарко прошептал он ему в ухо. – Но я тебе все объясню.

И он объяснил.


End file.
